


Voy a matar al Amo

by FragileObject



Series: Drabble 7: Vida en Familia [8]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Anger, Angst, Drabble 7: Family Life, Drabble 7: Vida en Familia, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Injury Recovery, Killing, M/M, Married Couple, Physical Abuse, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shower Sex, Torture
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Ese bastardo secuestró a Jack y a nuestra hija. Él consiguió escapar por un momento y esconder a la niña en un armario. Le puso el detector para que la encontráramos. Pero el Amo lo encontró y lo violó a cinco metros de donde ella estaba escondida. Se lo llevó, lo golpeó, lo torturó y volvió a violarlo. Tuvo mucho cuidado de no matarlo. Le dijo que el vórtice lo había creado precisamente para eso, para darle una nueva raza de Señores del Tiempo. A él y a Gwyneth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voy a matar al Amo

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: estas series están compuestas por todos los fragmentos que he escrito pero nunca han formado parte de ninguna historia y también algunos que al final acabaron dando lugar a una historia completa. Los he dividido en ocho etapas, según mi propio “universo”: Principio, Valiant, Entre amos, Dos años perdidos, Recuperación, Giro del destino, Vida en familia y Futuro. No hay orden dentro de cada etapa. Algunos son divertidos, otros son absurdos y otros, entrañables. Algunos son horribles y crueles. Pero creo que Jack y Ianto merecen que todo se publique. Todas mis otras historias también se ajustan a estas etapas. Por el momento. Torchwood no acabará nunca.

En la pequeñísima nave de salvamento, Ianto abrazaba a Jack, sentado en su regazo, con fuerza. Ambos ocupaban en el asiento de detrás del Doctor, que iba pilotando.

—Tendrías que haberme dejado morir…

—Cállate, Jack —dijo el Doctor con voz grave—, no vuelvas a decir eso. Te dije hace tiempo que no volverías a morir por culpa del Amo.

Ianto acariciaba el pelo de su Capitán mientras hacía grandes esfuerzos por tragarse la rabia que sentía. Tras un momento de silencio, mientras el Doctor alejaba la nave del enorme complejo que el otro Señor del Tiempo había construido, Jack volvió a hablar.

—Voy a necesitar que me hagáis unas pruebas —dijo. Y luego rompió a llorar.

***

El Doctor dejó el instrumento sobre la mesa y suspiró. 

—No hay nada, Jack. 

—¿No es demasiado pronto? ¿Cómo sabes que no… ¿Cómo sabes que no… lo habrá… más tarde?

El Señor del Tiempo entendía los miedos de Jack. Ianto aferraba con fuerza la mano de su amado para reprimir el temblor que lo sacudía. Estaba muy serio y apenas había hablado desde el rescate.

—Esto es tecnología adari… Sabes tan bien como yo que es prácticamente infalible. De cualquier forma, también tengo esto —dijo el Doctor levantando un objeto que se parecía un poco a su destornillador sónico—. También tecnología adari. Emite un ultrasonido… bueno, una especie de ultrasonido, que destruye las células. Puedo matar todo rastro de esperma que quede dentro de ti y cualquier óvulo que tu cuerpo haya podido producir recientemente, incluso los que no sean fecundables hasta dentro de semanas. Puedo usarlo si quieres.

—Por favor —dijo Jack en voz muy baja y muy deprisa.

El Doctor sintió una punzada de dolor en sus dos corazones. Jack tenía tanto miedo de volver a engendrar un hijo del Amo que su cuerpo entero estaba temblando. Ianto se acercó aun más al cuerpo del Capitán. Jack respiró hondo mientras el Doctor aplicaba el dispositivo sobre su vientre. No sintió nada. Al cabo de tan solo unos segundos, el Doctor lo retiró.

—Ya está. No debes preocuparte más. No había ningún embrión y no podrás volver a producir ningún óvulo hasta dentro de unas semanas, en el caso de que aún sigas haciendo esas cosas —el Doctor intentó sonreír pero era muy difícil—. Te aconsejo que te laves y que descanses. Ambos necesitáis descansar. Tus heridas se curarán en cuestión de un día o dos.

Jack asintió vagamente, con expresión distraída. Ianto se incorporó y lo besó en la frente. Jack apenas se sobresaltó un poco.

—Vamos, cariad —dijo el joven pasándole un brazo por los hombros, en un gesto protector—. Necesitas dormir, eso acelerará la curación y pronto estarás bien.

“Si es que eso es posible”, pensaron todos.

Jack miró a Ianto y sus ojos estaban cargados de tanto dolor y vergüenza que el galés sintió ganas de llorar. A pesar de eso, sonrió, y el Doctor se admiró una vez más de la fuerza del joven y del amor que ambos hombres se profesaban. 

***

Jack se giró en la ducha, desnudo. Extendió una mano y deslizó un dedo por los botones de la camisa de Ianto.

—Ianto, por favor… Hagámoslo…

Ianto comprendió las intenciones de su marido y sacudió la cabeza, repentinamente asustado.

—¡No, Jack! No. 

—Por favor… —suplicó Jack acercándose más a él y mirándolo a los ojos—. Me he lavado bien, no queda nada de él…

—Jack, no se trata de eso, por favor, no se trata de eso… Tú no estás sucio. Simplemente no creo que estés preparado…

Jack parecía a punto de llorar. Sus ojos se habían agrandado hasta un límite que a Ianto le daba miedo.

—Ianto, mañana, cuando estas heridas no se vean tanto y vuelva a ver a los niños… no quiero pensar que el Amo ha sido el último hombre que ha estado dentro de mí. Entonces sí que me sentiría sucio… Quiero ser consciente de que el último has sido tú…, el padre de mis hijos…

Ianto vio una lágrima caer por la mejilla demacrada y amoratada de Jack y supo que él también estaba llorando. Levantó una mano con cuidado y acarició la piel maltratada de su marido. Jack se encogió un poco bajo el contacto, pero hizo acopio de fuerzas. Lo que requería de Ianto iba a necesitar un grandísimo esfuerzo por su parte. Respiró hondo y separó los labios, invitando, acallando las ganas de gritar que lo sacudían desde el fondo de su ser.

—Te quiero tanto, Jack —dijo Ianto aceptando la invitación y besando con firmeza a Jack.

***

Al cabo de poco rato, cansado de no poder dormir y seguro de que su marido aún dormiría bastantes horas, Ianto salió de su habitación y se dirigió al puente de mando. El Doctor estaba allí, con una expresión sombría en su rostro y un aire general de derrota que Ianto había visto pocas veces. Aunque lo cierto era que no le importaba.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó el Doctor.

El joven no lo miró. Su hermosa voz galesa era profunda y extrañamente serena.

—Ese bastardo secuestró a Jack y a nuestra hija. Él consiguió escapar por un momento y esconder a la niña en un armario. Le puso el detector para que la encontráramos. Pero el Amo lo encontró y lo violó a cinco metros de donde ella estaba escondida. Se lo llevó, lo golpeó, lo torturó y volvió a violarlo. Tuvo mucho cuidado de no matarlo. Le dijo que el vórtice lo había creado precisamente para eso, para darle una nueva raza de Señores del Tiempo. A él y a Gwyneth. Planeaba estudiar el procedimiento para conseguir tener hijos con los dos —Ianto se giró y miró al Doctor, que parecía a punto de vomitar. Ianto tenía lágrimas en sus mejillas—. Jack es fuerte. Muy fuerte. Anoche, mientras lo ayudaba a lavarse, me suplicó que le hiciera el amor. Quería borrar el recuerdo del Amo de su piel y de su alma. Se tragó el miedo y el asco porque no quería volver a pasar por lo de la otra vez. Las heridas eran tan recientes que lo hice sangrar. ¡Y Jack sonrió! Dijo que estaba bien, que tenía que limpiar todo rastro de él. Luego se durmió en mis brazos, exhausto, roto. Se muere por ver a nuestra hija pero quiere esperar a que las heridas no sean visibles para no asustarla.

—Ianto… —empezó a decir el Doctor.

—Voy a matarlo, Doctor —dijo Ianto mirando al Señor del Tiempo a los ojos—. Voy a matar a ese hijo de puta. No me importa si lo apruebas o no. Ese psicópata no va a volver a tocar a mi familia. No va a volver a ponerle un dedo encima a Jack.

El Doctor asintió.

—Estoy con vosotros en esto, Ianto.

—Te lo agradezco, pero de verdad que no me importa lo que tú pienses, Doctor. Perdóname por decirlo así, pero no me importa ni lo más mínimo. 

El joven se alejó unos pasos. Durante unos instantes nadie dijo nada. El Doctor estaba desolado. Incluso la TARDIS parecía no querer emitir ni un sonido. Todos sabían que lloraba en silencio por Jack.

—¿Sabes, Doctor? —dijo Ianto finalmente con voz profunda—, en nuestro vecindario, en Cardiff, la gente cree que Jack y yo somos una pareja homosexual que ha podido adoptar un par de críos, o que hemos pagado a una madre de alquiler para que tenga el bebé de alguno de los dos. Nadie puede imaginar la verdad. Nadie puede imaginar que él ha pasado por un infierno para dar a luz a cada uno de los dos. Cuando lo veo jugar con ellos, me siento tan orgulloso. De todas las personas del mundo… bueno, tratándose de Jack debo decir: de todos los seres del cosmos, él ha decidido hacer esto conmigo, con Ianto Jones. No hay un solo ser viviente en todo el universo que se le pueda comparar. A veces, cuando el recuerdo de todo lo que el Amo le ha hecho le sobrepasa, Jack piensa que yo lo veo como a una aberración. Un hombre capaz de engendrar un hijo de otro hombre… Pero esos pensamientos se los puso el Amo en la mente. Yo jamás pensaría algo así de Jack. Él es un milagro. Es fuerte, generoso, inteligente y escalofriantemente hermoso. Cuando lo veo reír, correr o bailar con nuestros hijos en brazos, a veces me quedo sin respiración. No creo que nada en el universo pueda ser tan hermoso, ni siquiera las estrellas que tú ves en tus viajes, Doctor. Jack y nuestros hijos son lo más hermoso… Y son míos, Doctor. No de él. Mi hombre, mis hijos. No hay lugar para el Amo.

—Estoy de acuerdo, Ianto. No entiendo cómo pudo encontraros, ni siquiera la TARDIS puede entenderlo… Pero te prometo que no voy a fallaros.

Ianto miró al Señor del Tiempo y sonrió levemente.

—Me alegra que lo entiendas… porque voy a matarlo.


End file.
